In recent years, electronics and communication technology advancements have combined to offer business and consumer users an unprecedented choice of communication capabilities and features. For example, a communication service provider may offer users an ability to conduct multiple communication sessions (e.g., phone calls, messaging exchanges, etc.) concurrently using just one communication device. Unfortunately, conducting concurrent communication sessions can be confusing and/or difficult for users, making them less likely to use the capabilities offered by the communication service provider. In particular, switching between an active and a non-active communication session, merging communication sessions into a group session, and changing the type of communication session (e.g., from a voice call to a video call), each may require the user to perform one or more user actions with respect to one or more user interfaces presented by a communication device. Because the user actions may be unintuitive (e.g., requiring user actions unfamiliar to the user), overly cumbersome (e.g., requiring more steps and/or disparate interfaces than necessary), and/or unpredictable (e.g., requiring users to perform steps the user worries may have unintended effects such as terminating a communication session), users may be discouraged from taking advantage of features that would otherwise be useful to them.